


Welcome to seducing Otabek

by Decapitated_Cheshire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decapitated_Cheshire/pseuds/Decapitated_Cheshire
Summary: A short drabble because Yuri Plisetsky is evil and I hate (love) welcome to the madness.





	Welcome to seducing Otabek

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I don't even ship Otayuri that much but welcome to the madness made me so mad that I wrote. My first fanfiction type thingie is otayuri. thanks.

Yuri had 3 goals with his exhibition program. 

The first was to let loose. His main programs were so proper and while he was passionate about them, he wanted to do something different. Something more raw, less polished. Something that would surprise the audience. The song that Otabek picked was perfect for that. 

The second goal was to satiate the fangirls. Those horrid, grabby, screaming girls. Maybe if they got what they seemed to want, they’d leave him alone for 5 minutes. 

The third goal was to seduce Otabek. He wasn’t a sensual seductress like Yuuri but he was wild and ha intended to use that as much to his advantage as possible. When he asked Otabek to help him out a little bit with his performance, he was reasonably sure that he would agree. He was less sure when he suggested Otabek bite one of his gloves off but, weirdly enough, he didn’t have a problem with it. Yuri know that as a figure skater he had a very nice body and he also knew for some odd reason, that Otabek was gay. 

Something different: check. 

Fangirl’s satisfaction: check. 

Seducing Otabek: well that was all that was left.


End file.
